Run Rin
by aliendroid
Summary: It has been a year since Rin chose to live with Sesshomaru. Rin is pregnant and now a new threat is looming over her. This one seeks to strike at Sesshomaru through her. Sequel to "His Rin".
1. Chapter 1

_**Run Rin**_

**Hello! I welcome back readers of "His Rin" and I welcome new readers. If you haven't read my story "His Rin" you could be a little lost in regards to some details but in the whole it isn't necessary to read that one. This story was conceived by my biggest fan of "His Rin" and my stories' biggest supporter my Mother! No I'm not lying. My mom reads my fanfictions.**

**Plot: It has been a year since Rin chose to live with Sesshomaru. Rin is pregnant and now a new threat is looming over her. This one seeks to strike at Sesshomaru through her.**

**Plot Bunny: Olive**

**Rating: T (This is for violence)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha. This of course includes all of the characters. I am making absolutely no profit off of this. It is purely for entertainment purposes. **

Chapter 1: Leaving

Rin awoke to the soft scent of rice and miso. Her stomach lurched. Throwing the blankets off she rushed to a bucket and quickly empty what little contents her stomach held. 'Morning sickness,' she thought wearily. 'My cycle is late as well. Perhaps I should go see Kagome-san?'

The door to her chamber opened and a tall man with white hair wearing white robes with a fur wrapped around his shoulder walked in. Sesshomaru quickly took in the situation and rushed to Rin's side. "Are you okay?" he asked. This was another change. Sesshomaru had become rather fussy over the last couple weeks. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed. "I'm taking you to Mother's," Sesshomaru announced as he set Rin down.

"Why?" Rin demanded. She was little apprehensive about going to her mother-in-law's. The female dog demon didn't seem to like her all that much.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the human woman who had stolen his heart. Even Sesshomaru found it ironic that he had cursed humans because of his father falling in love with one, and now here he was staring down at a woman with smooth pale skin, large brown eyes, and long silken raven hair. A human woman. A powerful human woman. His Rin. "I have things to take care of. For your safety I need you to stay with her," Sesshomaru explained.

Rin's eyes narrowed, "I can take care of myself!" Sesshomaru had the urge to smile. He knew full well Rin could take care of herself. Her control of the demon blade Sakura, which he had gifted her with, was proof enough of that.

But that wasn't the issue. Sesshomaru knew that Rin was carrying his child, even if she hadn't realized it yet. He would not allow her and his unborn offspring to be put into danger, not again. Never again would he allow anything to happen to Rin. "I know you can, but this situation is different," Sesshomaru said sternly. Over the last year he had become extremely lenient in how he handles her, and also he has allowed himself to slip out of his imposing shell. "Rin," Sesshomaru started to say something but when his eyes fell back to Rin's face she was asleep. Smiling softy, something else he realized he had been doing often, he wrapped the blanket further around her.

"My lord?" a small green imp dressed in brown robes called from the door to the chamber. "I have Rin's breakfast shall I bring it in?"

"No Jaken," said Sesshomaru walking out of the room and nearly stepping on the imp. "Rin is sleeping."

"Of course my lord," Jaken said bowing. He turned down the hall.

Sesshomaru, the demon lord of the lands in the west, the great dog demon, glanced around the halls of his castle. He barely spent any time within these walls. The only reason he was there now was because of Rin's present state. Though he knows she is safe with him, and can handle herself magnificently in a fight, even against other demons, he still doesn't want to take any chances. Making up his mind, though it had already been made up, Sesshomaru turned around to start preparing for their departure. By this he meant to have Jaken start preparing.

xXx Run Rin xXx

Ah-Un landed softly at the bottom of the steps leading to Sesshomaru's mother's palace in the clouds. Rin jumped down feeling perfectly fine. Her morning sickness had fled earlier that day and now she was back to being her usual cheerful self, much to Sesshomaru's pleasure. He was noticing she had a slight glow about her, and it was captivating. Her scent had changed slightly as well. The dog demon figured those changes were just part of the pregnancy. She was wearing a white kimono with a red obi. The Kimono had tsubakis along the bottom edge.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said holding out his hand. She smiled and placed her hand in his. They ascended the stairs with Jaken following closely behind, the staff of two heads gripped tightly in his hands.

Reaching the top Sesshomaru met his mother's ever present bored expression. "What do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" she asked. Sesshomaru remained silent as he waited for his mother to continue, he knew she had something else to say. What she did say next caused him some surprise, "Do you think it is wise to leave her side at this period in time?"

"Leave?" Rin asked looking to Sesshomaru with an expression akin to anger. "What does she mean Sesshomaru?" Rin had dropped the honorific last year, signifying their status.

"Oh so you haven't told her," Sesshomaru's mother drawled. The only sign that she was finding the situation amusing was the way her eyes were lit up. "Well Rin it appears there are some demons that are targeting my son."

"Okasa-sama!" Sesshomaru cut her off. "I would like to know if Rin can stay here for the time being while I am handling this nuisance." A sharp sting in his hand caused him to look towards Rin just to be met with anger and hurt filled eyes. "This is to keep you safe," Sesshomaru explained.

"Fine," his mother said. She clapped her hands and a servant appeared. "Show my son's mate to a suitable room," she instructed.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken announced stepping up.

"You will stay here with Rin," Sesshomaru instructed. "Ensure she is probably taken care of."

"Of course my lord," Jaken said.

"You still place trust in that imp?" Sesshomaru's mother asked skeptically. "After the many times he has failed."

"I can protect myself," Rin bit out. She was getting highly irritated with this two way conversation around her. Especially because they were all but ignoring her presence. Forcefully she removed her hand from Sesshomaru's and followed after the servant.

Sesshomaru watched with indifference as she went, but internally he was doing everything to not pull her back to him. His instincts told him to keep her near, but he had to remove the pests that would harm her and their unborn child. He would not allow anymore danger to befall his Rin.

"You really are like your father in the strangest ways," his mother said watching as Rin walked into the castle. "Though I think you are making a mistake. You shouldn't be leaving her right now."

"I must," was all Sesshomaru said before turning away.

Rin walked through the grand palace of the demon who was basically her mother-in-law. The servant leading her stopped in front of a door to her left and slid it open. "You may use this room ma'am," the servant said bowing politely. "Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything."

"That will not be necessary," Jaken said. "I will see to my lady's needs."

"Of course," the servant said bowing again and departing.

Rin bowed as well then stood surveying her new room. The walls were a soft cream with picture depicting the four seasons. A decent sized bed was resting in the center of the room and she went to it. "Are you alright Rin?" Jaken asked as she sat on the edge of the thin mattress.

She offered him a small smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. "Just tired," she answered. "I think I'm going to lay down for a while."

"Of course," Jaken said. He opened the sliding door and stepped out. He closed the door behind him and sat down in front of it, taking up his post until he was called.

Inside the room Rin laid down staring up at the ceiling. "Why?" she asked softly. "Why won't he ever take me with him?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is the first chapter! It is a little boring but I promise it will pick up. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Okay so this is a couple days late, but I'm getting to it!**

**Plot Bunny: Olive**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

Chapter 2: Attack on the Castle in the Sky

Sesshomaru's blade passed straight through a brown oni, the rest of its body dissolving as it fell to the ground. "Pathetic," Sesshomaru sneered as he placed Bakusaiga back into its sheath. He glanced up at the sky painted red and orange as the sun set behind the mountains. '_Rin, I hope you're doing okay_.' Sesshomaru turned away from the sunset and continued on his way to find the one who was targeting his mate and unborn child. It had been a week since he had left her alone. The demon lord knew that if he didn't hurry up and finish this soon Rin's life would be in greater danger. Above all else he wanted to avoid Rin fighting.

xXx Run Rin xXx

Rin was sitting in a chair looking out at the clouds that seemed to constantly surround the palace. Jaken was sitting beside her humming softly. All of the little green imps thoughts were on how to make Rin more comfortable so that when his lord returned nothing bad would happen to him, and also because he had genuinely come to care for the human woman over the years.

Rin sighed causing Jaken to look up to her. The forlorn and lost look in her usually strong and happy brown eyes made the imp feel uneasy. He wasn't use to this melancholy Rin. He was use to her being hyper and full of life. Now though, ever since Sesshomaru-sama left her and him behind, it seems that all of Rin's energy has left.

"Rin, are you okay?" Jaken asked. He was very worried about her present state. Not only because of the pregnancy, but because she didn't seem to be doing well. He knew there were some emotional changes to expect with a pregnant woman but this depression didn't seem hormonal.

Rin turned her head and smiled at Jaken softly. It was a genuine smile, but still not a happy one. "I'm just tired Jaken," Rin answered. She turned her gaze back to the clouds and watched them as they drifted by. "Why doesn't he ever take me with him?" she asked.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt," Jake provided.

"I'm capable of defending myself! I've proven that time and time again," Rin bit out. Her face was pulled into a sneer and Jaken found that the looked completely wrong on the usually cheerful face.

"Rin," Jaken wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew better than anyone Rin could defend herself. He had seen it firsthand dozens of times. The first time was when she was defending him and her from two oni. Jaken remembered she was magnificent, a truly beautiful sight to behold when she wields her blade _Sakura_.

"Rin," Jaken and Rin both turned at the sound of Sesshomaru's mother's voice.

"Okasa-sama," Rin said addressing the elegant female demon.

"You are to listless, your condition would cause Sesshomaru worry," she said.

"I'm sorry," Rin said with a bow.

"Tsk, that son of mine should never have left," the female demon said. She turned and looked out at the clouds. "Rin have you thought about seeking help from that miko?"

"Kagome-san?" Rin looked at her mother-in-law for a moment. Turning her gaze back to the clouds she said, "Yes I have. I was considering going to see her before Sesshomaru brought me here."

"I think it would be a good idea for you to go to her and Inuyasha," the demon said.

"What are you saying?" demanded Jaken. There was tension in the air, almost charged energy.

"You aren't save her anymore," the woman said. As if on cue lightning flashed in the surrounding air, setting of the sparks of an attack. Demons swarmed the castle, all of them searching for one thing, Rin. "Get to Ah-Un and fly to Inuyasha and the miko!"

"But what about you?" Rin asked.

The woman smiled, "They cannot touch me."

Rin stared at the demon before her for a moment. After a while she smiled, nodded, and sprinted off towards the place Ah-Un was being kept. "Ah there you are," said a large green demon who had stepped out of one of the palace room to find Rin coming his way. It had four arms, two heads, and six eyes, three per head. Its hair was white, sticking up in every direction. The demon was wearing torn black shorts, and had two clubs in his hands. "We'll have you come with us now."

"Go to hell," Rin said. She drew Sakura, the blade shining with a pink light. The demon lunged forward. Rin easily side stepped the creature. Bringing the blade up, she chopped through one of his arms. The demon hollered and spun around. Rin ducked the deadly ark of the clubs. Springing to her feet she swung her blade again, easily taking off another arm.

"Curse you human bitch!" the demon released a blood curdling scream. Blue blood was bathing the once red pathway, flooding the small area in its stench. "We'll kill you!"

"You wish," Rin said coldly. She leapt to the fencing along the pathway and with a sweep of her arm removed one of the two heads. Blood sprayed up and bathed Rin. Rin didn't allow it to bother her. Instead she used the momentum form the action of leaping from the railing to run down the hallway, clearing the pool of blood as she did. "Jaken!" she called.

"Right here," Jaken called running towards her with Ah-Un in tow. He had run ahead to get the two headed dragon. "Hurry Rin!" the green imp implored. Before Rin could reach them though half a dozen demons surrounded her. Jaken felt his heart stop as the demons closed in on his charge. "RIN!" he screamed.

"Sakura Dragon Strike!" The call was clear and loud, Rin's voice calling out the power of her blade. Purple and pink lightning flashed down incinerating the six demons surrounding her instantly. She quickly leapt over their charred bodies and swung up onto Ah-Un's back. "To Kagome-san!" Rin told the two headed dragon. The dragon took off into air heading in the direction of the human village Rin grew up in. As Rin looked back she saw a huge dog demon rise up, its claws dripping with the blood of the demons that had attacked her palace. "Good luck," Rin whispered before the palace in the sky was once again swallowed up by clouds.

"We're being followed!" Jaken shouted. Rin's head whipped back around. "Staff of Two heads!" Jake called and soon flames were shooting from one of the faces burning one of the persuing demons.

"Faster Ah-Un!" Rin urged. The dragon sped up clouds and landscape zipping by. Rin noticed a grouping of trees. "Dive into those trees!" Rin said pointing. The dragon did. He winded in and out hugging the trees closely. Rin turned around in the saddle and glared at the few remaining demons. She pulled Sakura from its sheath. When one demon got alongside the dragon she swung the blade, taking off its head. "Keep going!" Rin instructed.

Ah-Un broke free from the trees and continued towards the village. Rin could just see it in the distance but the demons were gaining. A light shone brightly causing Rin to shield her eyes. As she looked at the source of the light Rin saw an arrow zipping through the air and embedding itself in one of the demons.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome's voice called.

"Get down!" Inuyasha's voice called out. He unsheathed Tetsaiga. "Wind Scar!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well that's it for chapter two! Please review! **

**See I told you it would pick up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I have been working on finals this week so I'm sorry I haven't updated until now, but my school work comes first. **

**Plot Bunny: Olive**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do now own InuYasha**

Chapter 3: Furious Women, Jaken's Search

"Kagome-san," Rin jumped off of Au-Un and rushed to the miko. Throwing her arms around the woman who helped raise her she cried. "He left me! Sesshomaru left me all alone."

Kagome's eyes went wide, then they narrowed. Wrapping her arms around the distraught younger woman she held her close, her hand running through Rin's hair as she spoke soothingly to her. "There, there it's alright now. What do you mean he left you? Why did he leave?"

"I don't know! He wouldn't tell me anything!" Rin yelled.

Kagome's brown eyes pinned Jaken in his place on top of Au-Un. "What is going on?" Kagome demanded.

Jaken felt a shiver of dread run up his spine. The miko's gaze was piercing, like she could see through him. Of course Jaken knew Kagome probably could, which only served to shake him further. "Sesshomaru-sama left Rin with his mother so he could handle some things. He wanted her to be safe," Jake informed.

"Yeah because she is completely safe when being chased by a hoard of demons," said Inuyasha as he walked over to the group. He had finished getting rid of the rest of the demons that had followed Rin. "Why did Sesshomaru leave Rin behind?" Inuyasha asked taking hold of Au-Un's reins.

Jaken considered his options. He could tell them the reason, though Sesshomaru forbade him from revealing it to Rin; or he could lie and possibly find one of Kagome's sacred arrows in his heart. Deciding he would take Sesshomaru's wrath over Kagome's any day Jaken said, "My Lord found out that there was a demon targeting him and that this demon would most likely strike at him through Rin. With Rin in her present state he didn't want to risk it, so he left her in the care of his mother and me."

"Rin's present state?" Inuyasha asked obviously confused.

"I'm with child," Rin said her head rising from Kagome's chest.

"Who is this demon?" Kagome asked.

Jaken looked unsettled. "He is a dog demon like My Lord, but he doesn't even compare," Jaken declared.

"I didn't ask about that!" bit Kagome. "I asked what his name was."

"Akumaru*," Jaken said.

"I see," Kagome smiled at Rin. "Why didn't you come to me when you realized you were pregnant?"

"I was going to!" Rin said her eyes shining with tears again. "I planned to, but Sesshomaru wouldn't listen. He demanded I stay with his mother!" Rin started to cry again. Kagome sighed and hugged the distraught girl to her. Rin's hormones were going on a rampage now that the adrenaline from her chase earlier was trying to leave her system.

Jaken watched as the miko soothed Rin, glad that she understood what his Lady needed. Jake looked over to Inuyasha and asked the question that was bothering him. "How did you two come to find us?"

Inuyasha looked at the green imp and shrugged. "We were on our way back from doing an exorcism and sensed the demonic presence. I picked up Rin's scent in the mix and we came running," Inuyasha answered. "Good thing to. If we had been any later poor Rin would have been over taken. Even she wouldn't have been able to fight them all off while sitting on Au-Un."

Jaken nodded his head. He was honestly grateful for their appearance but he wasn't about to say it out loud. He had already revealed more information than he was allowed to. Know Rin was upset, and worse he had failed in his duty to keep her safe once again. Surely Sesshomaru-sama would kill him this time. "Jaken," Jaken looked towards Kagome at the sound of his name. "You will leave Rin with us and go find Sesshomaru."

"What?" the green imp wailed. He was being told to leave Rin! After being ordered to stay with her and see to her needs he was now being ordered away from her! "I can't do that!" Jaken declared.

"You can and you will," Kagome stated calmly. "Rin will be safe with us. Along with Inuyasha and I we have Sango, Miroku, Kohaku is back for the time being so we also have Kirara, and we have Shippo. She will be perfectly safe. She is going to need mine and Sango's help anyways sooner or later. Or did Sesshomaru plan to just deliver the child himself?"

Jaken's face went red with the question. "No of course not," Jaken said shaking his head back and forth.

"I didn't think so," responded Kagome. "So, since Rin will have all the protection and help she will require you will go and find Sesshomaru. Inform him of what happened and tell him to get back to the village."

"But I can't leave Rin," Jaken protested again. Kagome's eyes narrowed and Jake suddenly feared for his life. "I mean, yes I will find My Lord."

"Good," Kagome said with a slight nod. "Now Rin, let's get you back to the village. Jaken you can leave once we have returned. I don't want Rin walking for long in her state, so we will require Au-Un."

"Of course!" Jaken said. Inuyasha walked the two headed dragon over to the two women and Rin quickly swung up onto the saddle. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back and the small party took off towards the village.

It didn't take them long to reach the small village that had been the starting place of so much tragedy for all of them. Sango and Miroku were waiting for them; both were surprised to see Rin, Jaken, and Au-Un. "What happened?" asked Miroku rushing over to them.

"We ran into a bit of trouble," said Inuyasha. "For now let's just get Rin inside."

"Right," said Miroku.

"Jaken I don't want to see you back here until you have found Sesshomaru," Kagome instructed as Sango helped Rin down and led her to a hut. The girl was exhausted. Her body growing tired after the day's events.

"I understand," Jaken answered. He took hold of Au-Un's reins and snapped them. The dragon grunted but took off into the sky. '_I will find My Lord. I just hope he won't kill me when I do,_' Jaken worried as he flew off to begin his search.

The green dragon flew across the lands its heads turning ever which way keeping an eye out for its master. His noses poised hoping to catch a trace of the dog demon's scent. The quicker they found Sesshomaru the better. Rin was already upset enough. It was also obvious Kagome hadn't been pleased with the knowledge of Sesshomaru leaving Rin. The dragon and Imp could only imagine what the miko would do if they returned empty handed.

xXx Run Rin xXx

Sesshomaru landed on a barren mountain side. His golden eyes scanned the area looking for a trace of the one he was pursing. The aid to the one after him had fled when Sesshomaru found him. Slowly the great dog demon stepped forward, his senses alert as he scanned the area for his prey. He would not allow him to get away. The little demon held information that could be of great value to Sesshomaru regarding its master's plans. Plans that involve Rin. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as the sound of rough breathing reached his ears. "Pathetic," Sesshomaru said. Using his poison claw he sliced open a hollow log revealing the hidden demon. "Where is your master?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I don't know," the small creature cried. It wasn't very big, the same size as Jaken at most. Dark red, it had two horns protruding from its head and small grey eyes. "I don't know anything!"

"Then you are of no use to me," Sesshomaru said drawing his blade.

"Wait!" the small demon cried. "I do know that he is moving towards his human target. He sent a pack of demons to attack her location earlier today." The demon's eyes were hopeful. Hoping that maybe this information would spare him. He was wrong, and he realized it the second Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. Bakusaiga pierced the demon's chest.

Quickly Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and took to the skies. _'Rin, be safe!'_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

***perfect evil**

**OMG! Sesshomaru knows about the attack, but doesn't know that Rin has left his mother's castle! What will he do when he finds out? Does Jaken find him in time to tell him? Find out next chapter, Akumaru's Move.**

**Kimi- noble**

**Yuuki- courage **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here it the next chapter. Sorry I'm taking so long to get these out but I have been doing finals and working on other stories as well. Please be patient I promise to update at least once a week.**

**Plot Bunny: Olive**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

Chapter 4: Akumaru's Move

Jaken flew through the skies on Au-Un looking hurriedly in every direction. If he couldn't find his lord soon there was no telling what would happen. What if his lord discovered the attack on the palace before he found him? What if Sesshomaru discovered Rin wasn't there anymore? What would his reaction to these events be? Jaken's mind was plagued with questions, and he didn't like the answer to any of them. Suddenly Au-Un veered to the left causing Jaken to nearly fall from his saddle.

"What is wrong?" Jaken demanded of the two headed dragon. The dragon didn't answer. It had picked up Sesshomaru's scent heading back towards the palace. Quickly Au-Un zipped through the clouds hoping to catch up to his master.

_xXx Run Rin xXx_

The palace came into sight and the first thing Sesshomaru noticed was that it was a wreck. The building was in shambles, the roof torn clean off. Blood was dried on the remaining walls and floor. There amongst the carnage was his mother, sitting regaling on her throne at the top of the steps. Sesshomaru landed softly and climbed up the steps hurriedly. "Where is she?" he demanded.

His mother only lifted an elegant eyebrow. "Not here," she answered.

Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch, had he been anyone else his mother would have seen it. "Where is she then?" Sesshomaru asked his voice boarding on a growl.

"If she's alive," Sesshomaru did growl. His mother's eyes narrowed, "If she's alive she should be at that miko's village."

Sesshomaru turned before she could say more and flew off into the air. Just as he was racing off towards Inuyasha's village Au-Un came up alongside him. "My Lord!" Jaken cried from the dragon's saddle.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the green imp. "Why aren't you with Rin?" the great dog demon demanded. His voice was cold.

Jaken felt fear for his life seep into his bones. "With Kagome-san," the imp managed to get out.

Sesshomaru ignored the imp after that and continued on his way to the village.

_xXx Run Rin xXx_

Rin was sitting in the shade of a large tree watching many of the village children playing. Kagome was seated beside her. Small smiles were on both women's faces. "So are you prepared for this Rin-chan?" Kagome asked.

"No," Rin admitted. "But then again is anyone ever truly ready to bring another life into the world?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know. You would be better off asking Sango that question not me."

"I'm sorry Kagome-san," Rin said looking down to her lap.

"Oh don't worry about it!" Kagome said laughing. "Anyways you're doing fine, and everything is going great. Now we just have to wait for Jaken to return with Sesshomaru-nii and things will be perfect."

Rin couldn't help but giggle at that. They both knew Sesshomaru was going to be furious that she wasn't where he had left her, and worried that she had been attacked. Truth be told, Rin wanted him to worry a little. He had left her alone at a delicate point her in life and she wanted him to suffer a little for it. Rin scrunched up her nose, her pregnancy was making her vindictive. She shrugged the feeling off and went back to watching the children as they played with spinning tops.

As the two women watched a dark cloud fell over the village. Kagome instantly jumped up and grabbed her bow. Rin followed quickly beside her drawing _Sakura_. "Children get inside," Kagome ordered. The kids stopped playing and did as the miko ordered. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Right here," he said landing beside her Tetsaiga drawn and at the ready. Sango and Miroku soon joined them along with Kohaku, Kilala, and Shippo. The group took their stance as a demon came into view. He had long white, silver hair, yellow eyes, wore a blue kimono with an armor breast plate. He looked surprisingly similar to Sesshomaru, except he didn't have the tassel of fur draped over his shoulder. At his hip was a single sword. Kagome's eyes narrowed. His face had no visible markings. "Who are you?" demanded Inuyasha.

The demon smiled, "I am Akumaru. I would appreciate it if you would have over the human female carrying Sesshomaru's child." He pointed a long and sharp finger at Rin.

"Never," Kagome hissed. She reached back, grabbed an arrow, and notched it. "Get out of here," Kagome demanded.

The demon looked warily to Kagome. He didn't want to have to fight the miko. He knew all too well what he powers could do to him and those of his kind. "I'm sorry but it is of the utmost importance that you give me the woman," Akumaru stated.

Rin stood defiantly in her place, her eyes narrowed on the demon who was so blatantly talking down to them with his sweet and polite voice as if they were beneath him. "What do you want with me?" Rin asked. She was curious as to why this demon was targeting her.

The demon's smile slipped from pleasant to predatory. "I wish to separate Sesshomaru from his human mate," he admitted.

"Why?" Miroku asked, holding several talismans at the ready.

"None of your concern monk," Akumaru said flippantly.

"Well forgive us if we do not hand over Rin to you," Sango sneered. "Hiraikotsu." The boomerang flew from her hand and sliced through the air. Akumaru watched its approach carefully before quickly dodging the weapon. He looked over his shoulder to track its return when suddenly an arrow flew towards him.

The demon cursed softly before flying out of the arrows path. This led him to Inuyasha. Unable to dodge the half demon the dog demon pulled his own blade and blocked the attack. Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he forced the other demon back. The two remained lock, toe to toe, before Rin joined in. She brought _Sakura_ down in a downward arc hoping to at least get one of the demon's arms. He saw the attack and pushed away so all Rin's attack got was air. Spinning around she glared at the demon. "I will have you come with me human," Akumaru promised.

"No you will not," came an icy voice filled with venom. A whip of light snaked out and attacked Akumaru as Sesshomaru landed beside him. The demon quickly got out of the way of Sesshomaru's claws. "Rin are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No thanks to you," Rin growled. She was at his side still glaring at the other dog demon. "Sakura dragon strike!" Rin called as she pointed her sword towards Akumaru. Pink lightning tinted with purple flew from the blade and engulfed the demon.

For a moment it looked like Rin's attack would end him, but he somehow dispelled the lightning. "Not bad for a human," Akumaru jeered. He didn't have time to gloat because Sesshomaru was on him the second Rin's attack dissipated. With his claws glowing green Sesshomaru made quick swipes for the demon's throat. "Shit," Akumaru cursed. He leapt into the sky and quickly fled realizing he could not win the fight.

Sesshomaru turned around, and took in the sight of Rin. She was blazing mad. Her entire body radiated with anger, but then as if a switch had been flipped she fell to her knees crying. The instant change worried Sesshomaru and he was by her side in a flash. "Rin, what is wrong?" he asked.

"You left!" she accused. "Why? Why did you leave?" Rin continued to cry as she held onto Sesshomaru who was completely lost as to how to handle the emotionally unstable pregnant woman.

Jaken landed beside the small group and Kagome served him a small smile, "Good job on brining Sesshomaru here." Jaken didn't dare mention his lord was already on his way when he found him. "Now Sesshomaru-nii, why don't you carry Rin to the hut. We have much to discuss."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**What is Kagome going to tell Sesshomaru? Will Sesshomaru finally reveal what is going on? Find out next chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so the only reason I didn't get this out sooner was because the one who requested was well vague! I had to wait until I could get a hold of that person (and by this I mean wait for that person to wake up so I could corner her) to find out how she wanted the next part to go. Now I know though so… On with the story!**

**Plot Bunny: Olive**

**Rating: T (I'm changing this to T because I highly doubt anything not suited to children's eyes will happen)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha**

Chapter 5: What is Going On?

Sesshomaru set Rin down on the bed. He stared down at the exhausted girl with a gentle gaze his hand running through her hair smoothing it back. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Straightening back up, he walked out of the hut, and faced his younger brother, sister-in-law, and their friends.

Kagome's face was hard as she glared at the demon lord. "I think it's about time you told us what is going on," Kagome said her voice hard.

Sesshomaru nearly lifted an eyebrow and the harsh tone of the miko's voice. "Don't talk to my Lord in such a tone," Jaken scolded. Kagome sent him a glare causing the green imp to shrink back.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said. Jaken looked at his lord with shock while Kagome allowed a smug smile to slip into place.

"Good start with who the hell was that Akumaru guy," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru did glare at his brother for his insolent tone. "Akumaru is a low level demon who wishes take the title of daiyoukai from me," Sesshomaru explained.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't make any sense," Sango spoke out. "I thought demons went by who was strongest. So how could this guy try and take the title of daiyoukai from you?"

"By defeating me," Sesshomaru stated simply. "If he can beat me he will be honored with the title. But he has thrown all pride away and steeped to low tactics and is targeting Rin. He wishes to use Rin to make me weak, I will not allow it."

"Is that why you left Rin with your mother?" Kagome asked, her voice was calm which caused everyone to look warily at her.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. "I wanted to make sure Rin was safe."

"Idiot!" Kagome suddenly yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at the force of the miko's voice. "All you did is succeed in making Rin feel vulnerable and put her in_ more_ danger not less. How far along do you think Rin is in her pregnancy? Months! She's not exactly in any condition to be fending off demons. And yet you left her!" Kagome was radiating with protective furry. She had helped raise the young woman sleeping in her hut. She was furious that the one who was supposed to protect Rin had caused her such emotional turmoil.

"Kagome-chan calm down," Sango said resting a hand on the fuming miko's shoulder. "But she is right Sesshomaru, leaving Rin was probably the worst thing you could have done. You left her open for attack, as well as upset her by leaving her alone."

Sesshomaru was a strong, powerful demon. There was nothing in the world that frightened him, except maybe Rin's death, but the two glaring women before him were doing a good job of making him feel uneasy. "I thought it was in her best interest," Sesshomaru announced.

"And we're saying it wasn't," Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru felt his hand twitch to pull his blade and remove this irritant. The fact his motives were being questioned and insulted was driving him to a breaking point. The fact Inuyasha and Miroku had also remained silent during this entire little rant wasn't helping. It made him feel like perhaps the females were right. Gritting his teeth in such a way that it wouldn't be noticed Sesshomaru considered his options. He could leave Rin here with them, take Rin back to his mother's, or stay and protect Rin himself. He knew Rin was going to need help sooner or later, help he wasn't going to be able provide.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a brief moment. Coming to a decision he opened his golden eyes and pinned his sister-in-law with a glare. "I will not allow anything to happen to Rin, but she is going to need assistance during her pregnancy. Help I cannot provide her. You will provide her with it," Sesshomaru declared.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the command issued to her. "I already planned on helping Rin. She should have been brought to me in the first place. Honestly taking her to your mother," Kagome shook her head sadly.

"It can't be that big a deal," Jaken said.

Kagome and Sango looked at the small imp with a exasperated expression. "Oh and how did you plan to deliver the child? I suppose you know how to deliver babies," Kagome asked.

Jaken went scarlet red, "Well no."

"And you Sesshomaru, did you think your mother was staffed to handle this situation?" Kagome asked looking up to the dog demon.

"I wasn't sure," Sesshomaru admitted. "My priority was Rin's safety."

"Then stay," everyone turned to the hut door were Rin was standing. She was glaring at Sesshomaru, but there was also hurt in her brown eyes. "If your priority is my safety then stay with me. I'm safest when I'm with you!"

Sesshomaru sighed, he was starting to realize why demons and humans alike could not win against the female race. Sesshomaru turned around and went over to Rin. Reaching out he cupped her cheek softly, "Okay, I'll stay." Rin smiled, reached up, and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru's arms went around Rin's waist pulling her close. "I won't leave you again," Sesshomaru whispered before kissing her deeply.

The others turned their backs and gave the couple a moment of privacy. When Sesshomaru and Rin parted Sesshomaru kept his arms around his mate, holding her tightly yet gently to him. Rin's arms moved from around his neck to rest on his chest.

"So now that that has been settled why don't we all relax and have some dinner," Kagome suggested.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**It isn't as long as the other chapters but we finally understand WHY Akumaru is after Rin. Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter a huge announcement and more development!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the next chapter. Please forgive it's lateness I was caught up in some things.**

**Plot Bunny: Olive**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. **

Chapter 6: Missing Rin

Rin sighed as she helped Kagome and Sango collect medicinal herbs. It had been an interesting week, of which Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome spent most the time arguing over what should be done about Akumaru. Rin was getting tired of the constant glares and angry words, so she had suggested that they pick herbs and allow the guys to think up a plan. It wasn't that Rin didn't want to be there while they decided what was to be done, it was just her constant mood swings weren't helping the situation.

Rin tugged on a particularly stubborn plant. It refused to come out. She quickly grew frustrated, then felt like crying, then grew angry. Rin stood and said, "I'm going to rest a bit."

"Okay," Kagome said thinking Rin was just going to go back to the hut and get out of the sun.

The young brunet woman walked right by the hut, down the temple steps, through the village, and to the river. "I have _Sakura_ so I'll be safe," Rin told herself as she made her way down to the cool water. Rin slipped off her sandals and draped her feet into the refreshing depths. "That feels good," she murmured as the water ran over her feet.

Rin closed her eyes, her hand coming up and resting on her slightly swollen stomach. She couldn't believe what Kagome had told her last night. "Twins," Rin whispered with a happy smile. She giggled softly to herself and began to hum, much like she did when she was younger and traveling with her lord during the Naraku situation.

She remembered Sesshomaru's face when Kagome had told them. He looked ready to pass out, well as close to it as he got. Her tune changed to a slightly happier one with the memory. Unfortunately Kagome couldn't tell them what she was going to have, which was okay with Rin. She was happy with just the knowledge of having two. Her hand began to rub along the small bulge soothingly as if she was caressing her unborn children.

"Well, well, well to think he would leave you alone," came a cold voice from across the river. Rin's eyes widened as she looked up from the water. Akumaru was standing there with a cruel smile playing across his lips. Rin scrambled to her feet and reached for her sword. Drawing it she opened her mouth to yell for Sesshomaru and Kagome but Akumaru was across the river before she could. He covered her mouth and stopped her from completely drawing her blade. "We'll have none of that," he growled. "You are coming with me." He struck Rin on the back of the neck.

Rin watched unable to fight as she slumped forward, her vision blurring. '_Sesshomaru, help_,' Rin cried in her mind as her body went numb. '_He's going to hurt our children._' Was Rin's final thought before her world went black.

Akumaru sneered down at the unconscious human in his arms. He had gotten lucky when he realized the woman was away from Sesshomaru. His luck went further when he realized he could approach her downwind of the hut and Sesshomaru would never know he was there. With a triumphant laugh Akumaru scooped Rin up and flew off into the sky.

xXx Run Rin xXx

"I will not wait for him to come to us," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"But you can't take Rin with you," Miroku pointed out.

"He's right, Kagome would freak," Inuyasha agreed.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. This was becoming a hassle. He wanted to hunt down Akumaru and deal with him before he made another move, but he couldn't leave Rin again. It wasn't helping that Inuyasha also was of the mind to go after the demon. Just as Sesshomaru was considering talking with Rin about her staying here with Kagome while he went and dealt with this mess Kagome came into the hut with Sango, they were each carrying a basket of herbs.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked instantly not picking up her scent.

"She isn't here?" Kagome asked her eyes going wide as she searched the hut. Sesshomaru rushed out of the small building. He quickly picked up her scent and followed it. Kagome and Inuyasha followed closely behind.

Sesshomaru stopped at the river's edge. Rin's scent was fading which meant she had left some time ago, but there was another scent one that had Sesshomaru's eyes glowing red. A low growl escaped Sesshomaru's throat as he tried to pinpoint the direction Akumaru had left in. Unfortunately the one thing that demon seemed to be good at was hiding scent trails. Sesshomaru couldn't pick up on Rin's scent beyond the point of the riverbank.

"Rin," Kagome said softly a chocked sob rising up.

"Why would she go off alone?" Inuyasha asked looking at the upturned basket of herbs. He sniffed the air, but like Sesshomaru he couldn't pick up anything.

Sango and Miroku came rushing down not a minute later. "Kagome, Kohaku's already gone out on Kilala," Sango said. "He's headed west."

"Why west?" Inuyasha asked.

"He wants to take Sesshomaru's power right? Well Sesshomaru rules the lands in the west," Miroku surmised. "He'll most likely head in that direction."

Sesshomaru leapt into the air, taking the form of a glowing orb as he zipped across the skies. "Wait!" Kagome called. "Damn. Let's go Inuyasha."

"Right," the half-demon acknowledged. Kagome climbed onto his back and he ran off.

"You two stay here," Kagome shouted. "Take care of the village!"

Miroku and Sango both screamed "We understand" and watched as their two friends raced after the enraged dog demon.

xXx Run Rin xXx

Rin awoke on a hard bed her head pounding. She winced as she sat up her hand clutching her neck. "Where am I?" she said to herself as she took in her surroundings. She was in a small room, no more like a cell. Rough stone walls, a window high up where she couldn't reach, a wooden door with another small window, and a dirt floor. Rin reached for her side instantly but did not find _Sakura_. Her hands went to her stomach and she was relieved to feel no pain.

"You're awake," came the voice of Akumaru from the small window above her. She looked up and glared at the demon. "Oh don't be like that," the demon cooed. "I'm not going to hurt you too badly. Just rip your stomach open in front of Sesshomaru."

Rin's arms wrapped around her middle as her glare intensified. "Sesshomaru will kill you before you get a chance!" Rin yelled.

"Oh I doubt that," Akumaru sneered. "You see he would do anything to keep you safe, including bow down to me."

"Never!" Rin shouted. "Sesshomaru would never bow to you."

"Not even to save you and his unborn child?" he asked.

Rin felt tears building up. "Why? Why are you doing this?" she demanded as tears fell. "Our children have done nothing to you!"

"No but they will," Akumaru growled. "They will have their father's power which will make them a threat to other demons. As for Sesshomaru, I am a far better choice to rule these lands."

"You're insane!" Rin shouted.

"But I will prevail," he said happily. He walked away from the window leaving Rin alone in the cell.

The brunet woman sat on the hard mattress, brought her knees up, and hugged them trying to form a protective shield around her vulnerable stomach. Rin set her forehead down on her upturned knees when a thought struck her. '_He doesn't know about the Hell's aura! As long as he doesn't know about that I have a chance of getting out of here_,' Rin realized with determination a plan already forming in her mind.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And there we go Chapter 6. So the announcement was that Rin is having TWINS! YAY! The development well that was easy, Rin's kidnapping. It seems to happen a lot to the power girl. Oh well! Will Sesshomaru find Rin in time? Will he save her? Or will Rin die along with their unborn children? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, okay so there are only two chapters left. This one and one other. Thank you all for supporting this story throughout its run, and I hope you stick with it until the end.**

**Rating: T**

**Plot Bunny: Olive**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own InuYasha**

Chapter 7: Plans Unfolded

Rin closed her eyes and concentrated. This was something she hadn't tried to do since she first received _Sakura_ from Sesshomaru, grasp the aura around her. Furthermore she had never tried to do what she was presently attempting. If it worked though, if she was able to manipulate the Hell's aura that surrounded her then she just might be able to shield herself from Akumaru's attacks. Rin took several deep breaths as she focused all of her attention on the task at hand. It was tricky enough just trying to get a grasp on the aura. Rin gritted her teeth and pushed all doubt aside, she had to make this work! The aura protected her from smaller normal injuries, if she could somehow make it denser she could make it protect her from more extreme wounds, like a sword.

xXx Run Rin xXx

Sesshomaru zipped across the skies, his senses on high alert for any traces of Rin. He could tell Inuyasha and Kagome were following behind, but he could care less. The only thing on his mind was getting to Rin and tearing Akumaru to pieces. A gust of wind blew by and Sesshomaru caught a trace scent of Rin. He turned sharply and headed in the direction of the familiar scent.

Hours of flying brought Sesshomaru to a small wooden area on a steep rocky cliff face. Sesshomaru landed and looked around, his eyes searching for any physical trace of Rin. He could smell her and he quickly followed the scent to a small building. A window in the side of it allowed him to look down into the room. He was furious to see Rin huddled on a flat straw bed, cold and shivering in the dank cell.

"Step away from there slowly," Akumaru's voice called from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru straightened and turned to face the demon responsible for taking Rin. "Good now, lay down your weapons," Akumaru instructed. He had his own sword drawn and pointed at Sesshomaru.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice ice like water melted from a glacier.

Akumaru took an involuntary step back from the malice and power coming off of the great demon in front of him. Steadying his nerves Akumaru reminded himself that as long as he had the human girl Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything. "If you don't I'll kill your human," Akumaru threatened feeling rather smug with himself. After all, how many people can say they cornered the great demon Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards the obviously bluffing demon. Sesshomaru could smell the fear radiating off of Akumaru, he could see the other dog demon's hands trembling slightly. He was scared. "Do you think Rin will make it so easy?" Sesshomaru asked.

Akumaru's eyes narrowed but he still took a step back when Sesshomaru advanced. "What are you talking about? What can a human woman do to me?" Akumaru sneered. "Don't act like you are the one in control here, you aren't!"

"No I am," came Kagome's voice from behind Akumaru. The dog demon slowly turned to see the miko aiming an arrow at him. "Where is Rin?"

"The hut over there," Sesshomaru provided.

"Right," Inuyasha said. He jumped away from Kagome and went over to the hut. "Rin, you in there?" Inuyasha called down.

Startled Rin looked up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha is that you?" Rin asked.

She was overjoyed when she heard him answer, "Yep. Kagome, Sesshomaru, and I are here to get you." Tears fell from Rin's eyes. She hadn't been able to accomplish her goal of manipulating the aura and she was starting to get scared for hers and her unborn children's lives. "I'm going to get you out," Inuyasha called down.

Sesshomaru listened as Inuyasha spoke to Rin, his heart soaring when he heard Rin answer back to him. Assured she was okay Sesshomaru turned back to Akumaru who was now ashen and frozen in place. He was obviously terrified of Kagome and her miko powers. "Kagome, I'll handle him," Sesshomaru announced.

Kagome looked over to her brother-in-law and nodded. Lowering her bow she sprinted towards Inuyasha to help him find a way to get Rin out. Sesshomaru trained all his attention onto the one who had taken Rin. This was going to end here and now, Sesshomaru wasn't going to allow this demon to breathe for another moment.

Before Akumaru could blink Sesshomaru had stepped forward, his claws glowing. Akumaru barely had the time to step back after he registered the other's movement, but he was far too slow to dodge Sesshomaru. Poisoned claws pierced his chest melting the surrounding skin. A pained howl escaped Akumaru as he dashed away and brought his sword to the ready. Sesshomaru smirked at the other, "What good will that do you?" Sesshomaru asked. He drew Bakusaiga and held it at the ready. "You're going to die here."

"No I will not!" Akumaru growled and lunged forward. Due to the pain of his shoulder his strikes were sloppy and he had far too many openings. Sesshomaru easily dodged the haphazard attacks. "Die! Die! Die!" Akumaru yelled in aggravation. He couldn't land a single blow and the pain was growing.

"No, I will not die," Sesshomaru said simply before bringing Bakusaiga down in a smooth arc. The blade cut through Akumaru's and sliced open his chest. The dog demon howled in pain as his body slowly began to dissolve away. Sesshomaru watched uninterested as the demon turned into nothing.

xXx Run Rin xXx

Kagome and Inuyasha searched for the entranceway that would lead them down to the cage. They could hear the fight going on and knew that Akumaru was going to lose. Kagome glanced around the wooden area until her eyes landed on a well hidden trapdoor. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she ran over to it.

The half demon followed her over and carefully opened the door, nothing happened. Inuyasha went first as they descended the stairs that lead into the earth. Reaching the bottom they came to a small square area, just three walls, the stairs, _Sakura_ in a corner, and the door leading to what had to be Rin's cell. "Rin you in there?" Inuyasha called.

"I'm here!" Rin called back.

"Get away from the door," Inuyasha instructed.

Rin scrambled up and away from the door. She pressed as close to the far wall as she could. "Alright!" she yelled. A second later the door shattered inward, causing Rin to bring her arms up in a protective shield.

"Rin!" Kagome's voice called out. The miko rushed into the cell and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Are you hurt?" Kagome asked pulling Rin to arms length and checking her over.

"No, but he took _Sakura_ from me," Rin said.

"It's over there," Inuyasha said pointing to one of the corners in the square landing. Rin rushed out and grasped her sword tightly.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Kagome said leading Rin to the stairs. Rin nodded and started up the staircase.

Reaching the top they were met with Sesshomaru standing beside the hidden trapdoor. He reached down and took Rin's hand in his has she appeared. He drew her close and embraced her gently, but tightly. "Sesshomaru," Rin sobbed feeling relief wash over her at having her lord's arms around her. "What took you so long?" she cried as she gripped him tight. "He said he was going to kill me and our children! He said he was going to," Rin's rant was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips. Rin instantly stilled as her love kissed her deeply.

Pulling away Sesshomaru smiled down at the woman he loves more than anything. He brought his hand up and cupped Rin's cheek. "I would never let anything take you away," Sesshomaru stated. Tears reappeared in Rin's eyes and she buried her face in his chest as she cried anew. Sesshomaru gently picked her up and took to the skies, Kagome and Inuyasha following behind on foot.

xXx Run Rin xXx

When they got back to the village Kagome and Sango demanded to know why she had gone down to the river alone. Rin had informed them that she thought she would be safe as long as she had _Sakura _with her. She also admitted to being wrong and not taking a demon's unnatural speed into account. Bowing her head Rin apologized to everyone several times.

Kagome waved almost every apology off saying that Rin's hormones are in chaos and as such her decision making skills are off. To everyone's surprise later on that night Sesshomaru announced he would be taking Rin back to his palace and he would like Kagome to come as well to take care of her.

It took the miko a while to register what he had just said but she smiled and said, "Of course I'll come." Two days later Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, and Inuyasha left the village heading towards Sesshomaru's palace.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is the 7****th**** chapter! Next chapter shall be the final one. I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, this will be the final chapter to this tale. Please be sure to give your thanks to my Mom for this story - not sure how, but oh well - as she is the one who requested this sequel. I hope you all enjoyed this continuation of the story of Sesshomaru and Rin! Again the prequel to this story is "His Rin" if you are interested.**

**Plot Bunny: Olive**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha**

Chapter 8: New Life

Sesshomaru paced the hallway; Inuyasha was sitting calmly against the wall. It was definitely a sight for Jaken to see his lord acting so, well, riled. Of course it was only to be expected considering what was going on. Rin had just gone into labor, and Kagome had thrown them all out.

"AAH!" Rin's pain filled voice traveled to them causing Sesshomaru to stiffen and sprint back inside before Inuyasha could stop him.

"Rin!" he called as he threw the door open only to be pushed back out. He glared at his sister-in-law who had set up the barrier that had repelled him.

"She's fine, go away," Kagome ordered from her spot beside Rin.

Inuyasha came running down the hall. "This is normal," Inuyasha said, he himself having been around several birthings in the village. "Come on Sesshomaru, this isn't a place for men."

Reluctantly Sesshomaru followed after Inuyasha and returned to the hallway outside. He leaned against the castle wall and closed his eyes. His golden orbs shot open as a new scream of pain reverberated throughout the castle. Sesshomaru had to will himself to remain in place. Hearing Rin in so much agony wasn't what he had been prepared for. Her tormented cries were making him hate himself for ever getting her pregnant. The feeling only deepened when the next cries were accompanied by Rin cursing him.

_xXx Run Rin xXx_

"I hate him! He's never touching me again!" Rin cried as another contraction hit her hard. The pain was excruciating. "Stupid Sesshomaru!" She wasn't sure why but blaming it all on her mate seemed logical at the moment.

Kagome soothed Rin wiping her brow then kneeling back down. "Okay Rin-chan you need to push," Kagome instructed. Rin took a deep breath and did as instructed.

_xXx Run Rin xXx_

Sesshomaru noted as Rin's cries changed from screams of pain to strained cruses. He looked over to Inuyasha who looked perfectly fine. Sesshomaru wished Kagome would get pregnant so that he could experience this sort of torment. He couldn't stand hearing Rin in so much pain, knowing there was literally nothing he could do about it. Knowing he had been part of the cause! Unable to remain still Sesshomaru began pacing again.

Jaken watched from beside Inuyasha as his lord once again took up pacing the hallway. The small green imp wasn't sure if he should be proud of his lord for caring enough about Rin to be so worried, or distraught that the normally stoic demon was so openly distressed. It was a foreign sensation and one Jaken silently hoped he could experience again, though not too soon. Rin's cries were affecting him as well.

"Will you stop pacing!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru didn't dignify him with a verbal answer; he merely glared and continued his movements. In his opinion he wasn't pacing, he was keeping active and alert for threats. Anyone of his enemies could attack Rin at this moment. Sesshomaru conveniently forgot about the barrier Kagome had constructed around Rin and the birthing room.

Just as Sesshomaru was turning to make yet another lap, he had lost count around 200 hundred, he heard the first cries of a baby. Sesshomaru stopped and stared down the hallway. Soon the cry was joined by another slightly higher one. "You can come in now," Kagome called down the hall.

Instantly Sesshomaru was at the door looking in on a scene that froze the breath in his lungs. Rin was sitting up against some pillows, two wrapped squirming bundles in her arms. She looked up and smiled at him. "Come here Sesshomaru," she said softly. Slowly the great dog demon walked into the room and sat beside his mate. "The eldest is Kimi," Rin stated looking down at the child on her right. She had silver hair and two dog ears poking up out of the tangle. Kimi had a ribbon tied to her wrist signifying her as the eldest. "And the youngest is Yuuki," Rin said smiling down at her other daughter, who was identical to her older sister.

Sesshomaru peered down at his two daughters feeling a sea of emotions swell up inside him, but the top most one was love. He looked to Rin and smiled softly, "They are beautiful." Rin smiled back and nodded her agreement. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Rin softly, "Thank you."

_xXx Run Rin xXx_

Kagome and Inuyasha bid farewell to the new family a week later, after Kagome was sure the children were healthy. She had informed them that she would come running if they needed her for anything. Rin thanked her and hugged her before she parted. Sesshomaru expressed his thanks, though he did not try and embrace his sister-in-law.

"Bye!" Kagome called.

"Bye!" Rin called back. Rin smiled as the miko and half demon disappeared into the trees. She leaned against Sesshomaru and whispered, "I love you."

Sesshomaru looked down and smiled. Reaching up he cupped Rin's chin, tilted her head up, and kissed her deeply. Breaking the kiss he said, "I love you too." He moved in for another kiss when two cries filled the palace.

Rin sighed and pecked Sesshomaru's cheek before running down the hallway. Sesshomaru watched her go, a loving gleam in his eyes. A lot had happened to get to where they are now. Sesshomaru noted everything that had happened to lead up to this point. Rin helping him heal. Her getting mulled by wolves and Sesshomaru resurrecting her. Naraku's numerous kidnappings of Rin. Her second death which changed her forever. Their second meeting after she had grown into the woman she is now. Kagura's vengeful ghost. And most recent, Akumaru's attempt on hers and their daughters' lives.

Sesshomaru started walking down the hallway as the memories flooded him. Coming to stand just inside the nursery he gazed softly at his small family. Funny how he once hated half-demons but now he was the proud father of two. Rin looked up from feeding Kimi and smiled at him softly. Yuuki started to cry making Rin give Sesshomaru a pleading look. The great demon moved forward and picked his youngest daughter up cradling her gently in his arms, he gazed down at her fondly. Her large golden eyes looked back up at him. She scrunched her nose then tugged on a tendril of her father's hair.

Jaken watched the scene from the door. It was perfect, and he was glad that his lord could find such happiness in his life. Even more so, Jaken was happy that his lord had found happiness with Rin.

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Kimi-noble**

**Yuuki-courage**

**So now that it is over I really don't know what to say. The names were chosen by the requester of this story (my mom) as were their genders. I hope you all enjoyed this sequel. Thank you all for reading, and thank you to those who have reviewed! Ja Ne!**


End file.
